Shizuo's Journal
by Cael Luciano
Summary: Amnesiac/brain damaged!Shizuo. Wats hapened...? Were am I...? Who are Celty, Shinra, and Izaya...?
1. Entry 1

**Shizuo's Journal **

**Hello there~! So, there are TONS of amnesiac! Izaya or amnesiac! Shizuo fics out there, but none of them (that I have seen) say ANYTHING about brain damage. So this idea is both original and not. Oh well. And sorry to anyone expecting an Apostasy update, chapter 8 is fighting me! IT DOESN'T WANT TO BE WRITTEN! I'm about 1/3 done and I'm doing my best. Sorry.**

**Forgive me for making Shizuo's writing so stupid…. I don't actually think he writes like this…..**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't have to write fanfiction, now would I? **

**Spoilers: None yet.**

**Warning: This is gonna hurt your brain trying to figure out what the hell Shizuo is trying to say. Sorry.**

**Summary: Shizuo was in a horrible 'aksident' and can't remember anything. Now 'som doktur guy shinra' is 'moneturing his condeshun'. He is generally 'enuied' by the all of them: Celty, Shinra and Izaya, the 'tree peepel' he wakes to find in his hospital room. Will Shizuo ever return to his normal self? **

Entry 1

I wok up today real confused. ther was tree peepel in my room an my room dident lok lik my room.

my room iz prety mesy most times acept landry day. the room I wok up in was wit pyor wit an ther was just me, the litel wit bed, an celty, shinra, an izaya. they smiled at me, but the dident realy lok hapy. the doktur guy namd shinra intradused al them to me. I sayd hi but I was uncumfertuble. were was I I askd them. they stop smilen. probly upset them somhow. ops.

ur in the hosputle shinra sayd. u wer in a aksident he sayd. o I sayd. I was kinda skared but I try an lok brav. I dunt want them to c me skared cens I dunt realy no them.

ul b ok tho shinra sayd probly tryen to mak me fel betur. then he tells me al abot wat hapend but I dunt realy wana no. Im stil skared, its scary an I just dunt listen. he just wunt shut up tho. celty who for som reson dident tak of the helmet she was wering wen she was insid the hosputle was holden her hands on her chest lik shes sad. I dident men to mak anyon sad I fel lik I shud say sory but for wat?

this iz to scary an im so confused. wen shinra stopd talken he gav me a journal. It says Shizuos Journal on it so its min. shinra gav me a pen an sayd to rite my felens an thots in it. he sayd its to monetur my condeshun.

I dunt no how this wil help me but im doen it anyway. o wel.

an now im mad cuz shinra an celty left the room so I cud b alon but Izaya wunt lev. hes redden ovur my sholdur rite now.

he red wat I just rote an left kwik loken mad to. gud. he was enuing.

wel that's al I can think of rite now so il stop now. stil dunt c the point of a journal tho.

-Shizuo

**Just wanna let you guys know, my computer thinks I'm dyslexic now… Going back to INSERT errors instead of remove them…. Anyway, here are some of the words that may have been a bit harder to understand:**

**Acept=Except**

**Landry=Laundry**

**Pyor=Pure**

**Wit=White**

**Intradused=Introduced**

**Uncumfertuble=Uncomfortable **

**Ops=Oops**

**Cens=Since**

**Tryen=Trying**

**Betur=Better**

**Felens=Feelings**

**Thots=Thoughts**

**Monetur=Monitor**

**Condeshun=Condition **

**Redden=Reading**

**Kwik=Quick**

**Loken=Looking**

**Gud=Good**

**Enuing=Annoying**


	2. Entry 2

**So this story is waaaaay easier to write than Apostasy… cuz it just is. Plus a journal entry can only be so long you know… **

Shizuo's Journal

Entry 2

ovur the past few days izayas ben bugen me. wen im in my room hes talken we im eaten hes talken wen im tryen to go to the bathroom hes talken talken talken. he talks abot the tims we wer together. they arent gud the things he talks abot. so I dunt listen. it maks it ezur to b arond him. I think he nos im not payen atenshun to him cuz he gets mad kuikly wen he talks to me.

y. y wunt he just shut up. dusent he hav anything els to do. An its always just the to of us acept wen the doktur is arond. I dunt no the dokturs name an hes difrent from shinra. he dusent talk to me he just cums in an meses with the meshens by my bed.

shinra stops by ons a day but only stays for a wil. then hes gone agen. but izaya is always ther. ons wen izaya was in the bathroom I askd abot celty. shinra says shes bize. I kinda mis her. She was the only one who nevur enuied me with talken.

I askd wat shes doen. Shinra sayd shes wurken. I askd wat wurken ment. He sayd shes doen jobs on her motursykel. Wats a motursykel and a job I askd. Shinra lokd at me funy. For a wil he just lokd at me, so I felt wird. Then he sayd ill get u a dikshunary Shizuo. Wats a dikshunary I askd. He just sihd an left the room.

Ges il find out latur.

Shinras also ben bugen me abot riten in my journal but I dident want to. Izayas always ther an I dunt want him to red it agen. shinra says its importunt to rite. I promisd I wood but I haven't til now. izayas finaly not arond.

Besids geten enuied a lot I dunt hav much to say. An shinra can tel im enuied cuz I tel him so wats the point of riten it down.

Izayas bak so il stop now. il try an kep him from redden this tim. So enuien. I just wana get away from this hosputle alredy.

-Shizuo

**bugen=bugging **

**tims=times **

**ezur=easier **

**nos=knows **

**atenshun=attention **

**kwikly=quickly **

**difrent=different **

**meshens=machines **

**wil-while**

**ons=once**

**bize=busy**

**wurken=working **

**motursykel=motorcycle**

**dikshunary=dictionary **

**sihd=sighed **

**ges=guess **

**enuien=annoying**


	3. Entry 3

Entry 3

Today Shinra brot me milk. The hosputal has milk but this milk was difrent. It was sweter. The hospituls milk is gud but this was betur. I askd abot the difrens. He sayd it was strabery flavurd. I luvd it. I told him thanks.

He smild that smil. The one that dusent realy lok hapy. He sayd befor the aksident I luvd swet thins and milk. I ges that's y he brot me it. Im stil the sam I sayd. I stil luv milk and swet thins. Yea he sayd. He piked up my journal an red it. It stil maks me a litel uncumfertable wen Shinras sad.

U havent riten much in ur journal he sayd. I dun hav much to rit I sayd. He lafed a litel.

O that reminds me he sayd. He gav me a buk. It was lik my journal acept hevyer. This is a dikshunary he sayd. If you dun no how to spel a word, luk in the dikshunary for the word he sayd. Ok I sayd.

He started to lev, then sayd also, kapitiliz the first letur of the first word of a sentens. Kapitiliz the first letur of peepels names to. Y I askd. That's just gud gramur he sayd. Wats gramur I askd. He sayd hed tel me sum othur tim.

Hey I sayd. Yea he sayd. Wers the flea I askd. Shinra lokd surprised. Wat did u say he askd. Um I ment wers Izaya I sayd. U cald him a flea he sayd. Yea I sayd. Shinra thot for a wile an then sayd Izaya was bize today.

Aftur he left I disided to red the dikshunary latur. I wana sleep now. I wondur y Shinra was so surprisd. Izaya just… acts lik a flea I ges.

-Shizuo

**You guys probably forgot about this story, right? I did too… The thing is, I actually wrote a few chapters ahead, and then LOST those chapters… And I hate rewriting things so I put it off…**


End file.
